A GRIEF THING ! Im Kummer vereint
by Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray
Summary: OneShot! Nach X2: Jean ist fort und die Schule versucht mit ihrem Verlust klar zu kommen. Vor allem Scott und Logan fällt dies nicht besonders leicht... ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Chapter 1

_Erst einmal ein 'Sorry' an all die jenigen, die hier jetzt eigentlich mit der Fortsetzung meiner Snape/Black-Geschichte 'Die Fassade bröckelt' gerechnet haben. Doch in meinem Privatleben gab es da doch einige 'Unebenheiten', die erst einmal beseitigt werden mussten und teilweise auch noch müssen. Doch es geht langsam wieder aufwärts. '''toi toi toi'''_

_Doch in letzter Zeit stand mir der Kopf wirklich nicht danach und ich kam wenig zum Lesen und Schreiben. Und als dann auch noch der 6. Band erschien, war ich erst einmal etwas geschockt, bevor ich mir wohl wieder meine ganz eigene Version des letzten Buches zurecht geschustert habe. Dabei sind mir auch einige Ideen für einige recht interessante Storys gekommen. _

_Wie gesagt, Severus und Sirius werden auf jeden Fall weiter geführt und die neuen Ideen hoffentlich noch auf's Papier gebracht, bevor sie mir wieder entwischt sind. Habt also bitte noch etwas Gedult mit mir. :o)_

-------o00o---°()°--o00o-------

Doch nun zu dieser Geschichte hier...

Als ich letztens den neuen Trailer zu X-Men-III im Kino gesehen habe, ist doch glatt eine der Schlussszenen vom 2. Teil wieder vor meinem inneren Auge aufgetaucht. Die in der Scott Logan weinend in die Arme fällt und die beiden sich hilflos aneinander festkrallen. Dabei ist meine Phantasie wieder etwas mit mir durchgegangen und ich habe zu Hause die Fanfiction-Seite einmal nach Storys von den beiden durchforstet. Doch unter den deutschen Storys war damals nichts rechtes für mich dabei. Also habe ich mich durch einige englische durchgequält(, denn mein Englisch ist nicht mehr wirklich das Beste).

Doch dort bin ich auf ein - wie ich finde - echtes Juwel gestoßen, von dem ich der Meinung bin, dass es auch den deutschsprachigen Lesern dieser Seite nicht vorenthalten werden sollte. Also habe ich bei der guten 'Werewindle' nachgefragt und auch gleich das OK zum übersetzen bekommen.

Ich dachte, dass ihr sie unbedingt noch vor dem neuen Film lesen müsstet, also hab ich mich etwas beeilt. (Leider hat fanfiction net mal wieder etwas gesponnen) Die Story ist momentan noch nicht gebetat (werde ich sofort erledigen, wenn ich wieder etwas Luft habe) und eben von mir ins Englische übersetzt. Ich hab mir wirklich Mühe gegeben um dies möglichst im Sinne der Schreiberin und nicht zu wortwörtlich zu tun. (Gravierende Fehler bitte sofort an mich!) Das Original findet ihr unter dem gleichen Titel und der oben genannten Autorin WEREWINDLE.

Reviews werden selbstverständlich sofort von mir auch an sie weitergeleitet.

-------o00o---°()°--o00o-------

Doch nun endlich zur Geschichte...

**Plot:**  
Jean ist fort und die Schule versucht  
mit ihrem Verlust klar zu kommen.  
Vor allem Scott und Logan  
fällt dies nicht besonders leicht...

-------o00o---°()°--o00o-------

_Anmerkungen der Autorin des engl. Originals:_

_Author: Werewindle  
Title: A Grief Thing  
Rating: FRM  
Disclaimer: If they were mine it wouldn't be called fanfiction, would it?  
Summary: Jean is gone and the school deals with her loss. Logan and Scott bond.  
Written dor: Niu (aka niuserre)  
Pairing/scenario requested: **Cyclops/Wolverine** - After X2, a grief thing.  
Warnings (if any): Sexually explicit content (slash)_

-------o00o---°()°--o00o-------

°  
°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
**A GRIEF THING**  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Der Verlust von Jean traf jeden schwer. Noch Wochen später wurden ernste Blicke getauscht und einige Schüler kauten traurig auf ihren Lippen, als sie an ihrem Klassenzimmer vorbei kamen. Die Älteren rafften sich auf, um jedem dabei zu helfen sich nach dem Angriff wieder zu beruhigen. Sie sind alle näher zusammengerückt, achten mehr aufeinander.

Von den Erwachsenen trauerte jeder auf seine ganz eigene Weise. 'Ro weinte in der ersten Nacht bis der Regen die Gärten völlig überschwemmte; aber schon am nächsten Tag zeigte sie sich unverwüstlich, stand wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Kurt saß auf der Rückenlehne eines Sessels in einer Ecke und murmelte eine nie enden wollende Litanei von Gebeten. Die meiste Zeit saßen einige Kinder um ihn herum, die Augen geschlossen und ihre Lippen bewegten sich in Einklang mit seinen.

Der Professor hielt auf der improvisierten Nachtwache eine kleine Rede und betonte, dass seine Türen für jeden offen stünden, der gerne reden wollte. Er schien so gelassen, als könnte er Jean's Geist noch immer fühlen und war durch ihn irgendwie getröstet. Es war merkwürdig, den Professor am Fenster sitzen zu sehen, halb lächelnd, als könnte er etwas hören, das niemand sonst hörte. Aber er hatte immer eine Umarmung und sanfte Worte für die Kinder übrig.

Scott und Logan -- nun...

Scott stürzte sich in die Arbeit, unterrichtete seine Klasse und kümmerte sich um Reparationsarbeiten an der Schule, wenn die Zeit es zuließ. Er stand aufrecht und tat was getan werden musste. Doch er zog sich völlig in sich selbst zurück. Logan dagegen war grob, mürrisch und schroff wie ein in die Jahre gekommener Jagdhund. Er rang mit den Schülern, wenn es für sie an der Zeit war ihre zerstörerischen Emotionen rauszulassen. Oft saß er in der Mitte der Couch, umringt von Marie - in sicherer Entfernung von einigen weniger Mädchen und einzelnen Kids. Er fluchte noch immer, trank und rauchte, aber nachts drehte er unentwegt seine Runden über das Schulgelände. Selbst wenn er drinnen saß, zogen ihn seine Sinne nach draußen, waren angespannt - ständig in Alarmbereitschaft.

-------o00o---°()°--o00o-------

Die erste Nacht in der er sich mit Scott im Trainingsraum prügelte war purer Zufall gewesen, eine Laune des Schicksals.

-------o00o---°()°--o00o-------

Scott war dort unten, halb betrunken und drosch regelrecht auf den Sandsack ein. Er bemerkte dabei nicht einmal, dass seine Knöchel längst zu bluten angefangen hatten. Unruhig drehte Logan damals eine weitere Runde durch die Schule um sicher zugehen, dass alles abgeschlossen und geschützt war. Er hörte Lärm aus dem Trainingsraum und ging alarmiert nach unten um nachzusehen was dort los war.

Sie vielen regelrecht über einander her, schwangen die Fäuste und stießen die wildesten Flüche aus. Scott ließ alles heraus was er in den vergangenen Wochen verzweifelt unterdrückt hatte und Logan ließ zu, was er bei den Rangeleien mit den Schülern zurückhalten musste, um sie nicht zu verletzten. Als sie sich völlig verausgabt hatten, saßen sie gegen die Wand gelehnt - Scott keuchend, beide in Schweiß gebadet. Keiner der beiden sprach. Sie saßen einfach nur da. Bis Scott's Schultern schließlich bebten und er anfing zu weinen, wie er es sich selbst verboten hatte - seit jenem Tag am See.

Und einmal mehr wandte er sich an Logan. Und wie damals hielt Logan ihn fest und auch er ließ ein paar vereinzelte Tränen zu...

Der nächste Tag begann genau wie der Tag zuvor, abgesehen davon, dass Scott nicht mehr aussah, als würde er am Rande eines Abgrundes stehen kurz davor zu springen. Und auchLogan war weniger ungehalten. Wenn irgendjemand die Art bemerkt hatte, in der Logan Scott mit Blicken zu verfolgen schien sobald sie im selben Raum waren, so sagte doch niemand ein Wort darüber.

-------o00o---°()°--o00o-------

Die Zeit verging bis Scott sich eines Nachts ein weiteres Mal im Trainingsraum wieder fand, lange nachdem der größte Teil der Schule bereits schlief. Nüchtern, dieses Mal. Und Logan erschien nur wenige Minuten später. Scott schlug gegen den Sandsack. Einmal - zweimal, bevor er sich umdrehte und Logan gegenüberstand, der lässig gegen die geschlossene Tür lehnte. In stiller Übereinkunft stiegen sie in den Ring und umkreisten einander.

Dies war weit entfernt von dem Kampf beim letzten Mal - während es damals um Schmerz und Wut ging, nichts anderes, als eine wilde Schlägerei, war dies eine Art Sparring. Sie kämpften zurück und vor, schleuderten sich Faustschläge und Tritte entgegen, Ellbogen und Knie. Nach einiger Zeit trieften sie vor Schweiß. Das Sparring war zu einem Ringkampf entartet. Sie rollten und warfen sich über die Matten, gewannen und verloren die Oberhand.

Schließlich siegte Logan durch seine schiere Körpermasse und dank seiner Mutation sich schnell wieder zu regenerieren. Er lag über Scott, drückte ihn auf den Boden indem er einfach sein gesamtes Gewicht auf ihn legte. Sie rangen noch eine Zeit lang halbherzig und Logan verlagerte schließlich sein Gewicht auf die Seite, damit Scott besser atmen konnte. Scott versuchte nicht aufzustehen, lag einfach da, schnappte nach Luft und starrte an die Decke. Er drehte leicht seinen Kopf bis seine Lippen gerade Logan's Ohr streiften.

"Ich vermisse sie."

Drei Worte - so leise gesprochen, dass Logan sie mehr fühlte, als dass er sie hörte - und nichts mehr.

Der ältere Mann zog den anderen nah an sich heran, drehte sich auf den Rücken und bettete Scott's Kopf unter seinem Kinn. Keiner bewegte sich bis zum Morgen.

Sie wachten von dem Geräusch einer Herde von Baby-Elefanten auf, die über ihnen nach unten in die Halle rannte.

Scott rollte von Logan weg und brachte seine Kleidung in Ordnung - ein bisschen unbeholfen nach seinem Eingeständnis und dem Zusammenbruch. Logan stand einfach auf, legte seine Hand um Scotts Nacken und zog den jüngeren Mann näher zu sich heran. Er konzentrierte sich auf Slim's Brille, verfluchte die Notwendigkeit dieses undurchsichtigen Quarzes, das die Augen seines Freundes verdeckte - er konnte sein Gesicht schulen seine Emotionen zu verbergen, aber Logan war sich sicher, dass seine Augen all seine Gefühle widerspiegelten. "Besser, wir gehen zum Frühstück, bevor sie uns nur noch die Krümel übrig lassen." Dieser Satz entlockte Scott gar ein winziges Lächeln und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Logan löste seinen Griff nicht, nahm seine Hand erst fort, als sich die Fahrstuhltürzur Haupthalle öffnete.

-------o00o---°()°--o00o-------

Über Eiern und Toast sprach der Professor mit den Lehrern und ausgewählten Erwachsenen über die Reparaturen der Schlafsäle im Westflügel und das Gedränge in den übrigen Schlafsälen der Schüler, die am nächsten Tag wieder kamen. Es wurde entschieden, dass sie einige der Schüler in die Lehrerwohnungen umsiedeln und die Lehrer selbst zu zweien zusammenlegen würden, bis der Westteil wieder bewohnbar war.

Xavier überließ es den Lehrern, wie sie sich selbst einteilten, während einige der älteren Schüler ihre Sachen zum Umziehen zusammen suchten. Logan kam direkt hinter Scott, als sie den Esssaal verließen und informierte 'Ro, dass Scott in sein Zimmer ziehen würde. Sie 'hmm'-te ihre Zustimmung und ginge weiter die Halle entlang, um einen Streit zwischen drei Jungen aufzulösen.

Scott schenkte Logan einen seiner unlesbaren Blicke, als sie sich auf den Weg nach oben machten. "Brauchst du Hilfe beim Packen Slim?" fragte Logan als sie an Scott's Tür ankamen. Der andere Mann schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand nach drinnen. Kurze Zeit später erschien er mit einem Seesack und einer schweren Kiste. Er schob sie Logan hin, drehte sich um und kam mit einem vollgestopften Rucksack und einer anderen riesigen Kiste zurück.

"Das war's?"

"Jahh, so gut wie", meinte Scott achselnzuckend.

"Das hat ja nicht lange gedauert", kommentierte Logan, als sie ein weiteres Stockwerk durchquert hatten, die Halle entlang, in Richtung seines Zimmers.

"Ich hatte schon gepackt. Ich dachte mir schon, dass wir uns verziehen müssen und..." Scotts Stimme wurde immer leiser und er zögerte, unfähig sich selbst dazu zu bringen den anderen Grund auszusprechen. Logan blieb der leichte Wackler in Scotts Stimme nicht verborgen. Ihm fehlten selbst die Worte und er war erleichtert seine Tür zu sehen.

Der ältere Mann stellte die Kiste und den Seesack an die Wand und begutachtete den bereits neu eingerichteten Raum. Charles hatte keine Zeit vergeudet und wohl schon erahnt, wer Logan's Zimmergenosse werden würde. Das erkannte man offensichtlich an dem Stapel an Arbeiten die bewertet werden sollten und in der Mitte des neu hineingestellten Schreibtisches lagen.

Scott schlenderte mit seiner Tasche mit den Kleidern ins Schlafzimmer. Logan kam gleich hinter ihm und nahm sogleich das zweite Bett, die Kommode und den neuen größeren geteilten Nachttisch in Beschlag, welche das Zimmer ein wenig einengten. "So", sagte Scott gedehnt. "Willst du das Bett auf der Rechten oder der linken Seite?"

Das Leben schien nach diesem Tag wieder in etwas ruhigeren Bahnen zu laufen. Logan hatte immer ein Auge auf Scott - tauchte plötzlich mit Sandwiches in seinem Büro auf, wenn er die Mittagspause durchgearbeitet hatte, überredete ihn zu Touren mit dem Motorrad, wenn er begann ruhelos zu werden, schleppte ihn runter in den Trainingsraum, damit er seinen Frust und seine Hilflosigkeit rauslassen konnte.

-------o00o---°()°--o00o-------

Es waren sechs Monate vergangen seit Alkali Lake, die Westunterkünfte waren fertig gestellt und die Schüler waren wieder umgezogen, aber Scott blieb bei Logan. Sein Zimmer -- warschon langem das ihre geworden.

Scott legte nach und nach seine Ängste ab und verhielt sich wieder mehr wie sein altes Selbst, abgesehen von den gelegentlichen Alpträumen - aber diese wurden weniger nachdem er einige Nächte mit Logan das Zimmer teilte. Während er immer noch um Jean trauerte, hasste er sich selbst nicht mehr so sehr dafür, dass er noch am Leben war. Die Schüler, unverwüstlich wie eh und je, hatten ihre anhänglichen Phasen überstanden und wieder zurück zum Schulrhythmus in Mutant High gefunden.

Es war einer von diesen Alpträumen, der Scott's Sicht auf Logan grundlegend veränderte. Bis zu dieser Nacht sah er in Logan einen befreundeten Lehrer, einen Freund. Jemand - der einzige seit langer Zeit - der verstand was er fühlte. Aber nach dieser Nacht, wurde er mehr.

Sie hatten eine Art Routine in Sachen Alpträumen entwickelt. Wenn Logan einen hatte, warf Scott ein schweres Kopfkissen von einer alten Couch nach ihm und rief seinen Namen. Die Ohrfeige und das Geräusch genügten um ihn zu wecken und Scott blieb außerhalbder Reichweite seiner rasiermesserscharfen Krallen. Erst dann kam er näher. Für Scott stand Logan auf und hielt ihn einfach, die Arme eng um ihn geschlungen bis der Jüngere den Traum niedergerungen hatte. Für beide gab es stille Gespräche und sanfte beruhigende Berührungen, bevor sich jeder in sein eigenes Bett zurückzog.

-------o00o---°()°--o00o-------

Es waren Wochen vergangen seit Scott's letztem Alptraum und dieser traf ihn unerwartet hart.

Er zitterte und kämpfte mit den Tränen, dankbar für die starken Arme, die ihn hielten, sicher vor den Inneren Dämonen. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, wollte Logan sich zurückziehen um wieder in sein Bett zu gehen.Aber Scott griff plötzlich nach Wolverine's Handgelenk, hielt ihn fest. Er zerrte leicht an seinem Arm, flehte den anderen mit seinen Augen an zu bleiben. Logan starrte ihn eine kleine Ewigkeit einfach nur an, auf der Suche nach irgend etwas. Doch schließlich kroch er mit einem Nicken unter die Decke zurück. Scott drehte sich auf die Seite und der wilde Mann schmiegte sich von hinten an ihn, den Arm um Scotts Hüfte gelegt.

Scott wurde am nächsten Morgen von den ersten blassen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die ins Zimmer fielen. Er bewegte sich vorsichtig in Logans Armen, drehte sich - dem anderen gegenüber. Verschlafen kuschelte er sich an den breiten Körper. Er beobachtete Logan beim Schlafen, froh, dass er geblieben war. Er lächelte leicht, als Logan langsam blinzelnd erwachte - die Augen noch bewölkt vom Schlaf.

Logan streckte sich leicht, brummte als er den schmalen Körper an seinem spürte. Als er sich näher an Scott kuschelte, atmete er seinen Duft ein, wie Sonne und die zerknüllten Blätter einer Weide. Vorsichtig lehnte er sich nachvorne und küsste die Lippen des Jüngeren - langsam und unschuldig. Nur widerwillig zog er sich zurück, kostete den Geschmack vollkommen aus, aber sein Herz setzte für einen Moment lang aus, als er den geschockten Ausdruck in Scotts Gesicht bemerkte.

Schlagartig hellwach versuchte Logan abzuhauen, erschrocken von seiner eigenen Tat.

Aber Scott hielt ihn abermals fest, hinderte ihn daran das Bett zu verlassen. Er wölbte eine Hand um Logans Wange, zog den Älteren näher zu sich heran, fing seine Lippen in einem wilden Kuss. Er drängte seine Zunge in Logans Mund, schmeichelte ihm um eine Reaktion zu erhalten. Bestätigt durch Scott's Handeln, stöhnte Logan und öffnete seinen Mund noch ein Stückchen weiter. Er saugte an Scott's Zunge, seine eigene darum geschlungen, bevor er sich daran machte den Mund des Anderen zu erkunden.

Während sie atemlos nach Luft schnappten tasteten ihre Hände nach nackter Haut, zerrten an den Kleidern des anderen. Hemden flogen und Schlafanzughosen wurden herunter geschoben und achtlos beiseite geworfen. Haut glitt über Haut, sie streichelten sich die Schultern hinauf und die Schenkel hinunter, wo gierige Hände ihr Ziel fanden. Ihre Bewegungen waren hastig, versuchten alles auf einmal zu fühlen, überwältigt durch die Freiheit einzelnen dieser Berührungen.

Logan leckte an einer Seite von Scott's Hals entlang, hinterließ eine Spur feuchter Küsse hinunter um an seinem Adamsapfel zusaugen. Scott drehte Logan auf den Rücken und setzte sich rittlings mit gespreizten Schenkeln auf ihn. Er grinste den keuchendenden Mann von oben herab an und stieß herab zu einem weiteren brennenden Kuss. Atemlos trennten sie sich, Logans Hände wanderten über Scott's Rücken und Arsch. Das morgendliche Licht funkelte in rubinroten Quarzlinsen und verlieh Scott's lüsternem Blick einen teuflischen Ausdruck.

Sich bebend an den stählernen Körper unter sich pressend, lehnte Scott sich hinunter, um Logans Oberkörper mit aufrichtigen nassen Küssen zu bedecken. Der ältere Mann stöhnte tief in seiner Brust. Davon beflügelt legte Scott seine Hand um ihre beiden Schwänze und verteilte die ersten Liebestropfen auf die beiden Längen. Die Bewegungen wurden schneller, Scott pumpte sie dem Höhepunkt entgegen und Logan verkrallte eine Hand in seinem Haar, drückte den schmalen Mann nach unten, ihre hungrigen Münder aufeinander.

In den Kuss wimmernd drückte sich Scott noch fester gegen seinen Liebsten - und kam. Logan knurrte und zog Scott dichter zu sich, rieb sich an dem noch immer bebenden Mann, bis auch ihn sein eigener Höhepunkt förmlich überrollte. Seine Arme um Scott gehüllt, drehte er sie beide auf die Seite.

Sie drifteten ab, vollkommen befriedigt, in ein leichtes Dösen, bis der Klang von Schreien und Gekreische durch die Halle unter ihnen donnerte.

Mit einem etwas schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen, jedoch sehnsüchtigen Liebkosungen, machten sie sich bereit für den neuen Tag.

-------o00o---°()°--o00o-------

-------o00o---°()°--o00o-------

-------o00o---°()°--o00o-------

So, das war's fürs erste. Denn da schwirrt schon eine nette Fortsetzung durch mein Hirn.

-------o00o---°()°--o00o-------

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Das weitere Prozedere kennt ihr ja!  
Einfach das Knöpfchen da unten drücken :o), usw...

Man liest sich...


	2. Nachtrag

! Nachtrag !

An alle Leserinnen und Leser  
dieser Geschichte  
(auch die, die zu den  
Schwarzlesern gehören):

Bei Fanfiction hat man ja nun  
die Möglichkeit sich  
anzuschauen, wie viele Leutchen  
sich schon auf seine Seite  
verlaufen haben.

Und da das schon einige waren  
würd ich mich echt darüber freuen,  
wenn einige davon  
ein kleines Feedback  
hinterlassen würden. Schließlich  
will doch jeder gerne wissen was  
an den eigenen Storys gefallen hat  
oder was man noch verbessern könnte.  
Ich würde auch Werewindle  
noch gerne einige Reviews weiterleiten.

Also bitte bitte!  
Tut doch auch gar nicht weh.

Ein klitze kleines genügt und  
ihr würdet mir und der O-Autorin  
'ne riesen Freude machen.

;o) Mina


End file.
